


化繁为简Cut the red tape

by Buestarp



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buestarp/pseuds/Buestarp
Summary: 翻译作品，原作为Trinket布鲁斯韦恩，为了绕过某些规定现在正需要一段“关系”，但目前他认识的人似乎都不合适，直到他遇到那个人。为2020超蝠周写就。第二天：假约会
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	化繁为简Cut the red tape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cutting the Red Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549069) by [Trinket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket). 



> 未完

“非常抱歉，韦恩先生。但恕我无法让你这样不负责的花花公子来收养孩子，”CPS的人在他的律师们在场的情况下在桌子对面道，“无论你多有钱都不可能。你尽可以找来所有你想请的律师，但事实是除非你安定下来，否则你的家庭和生活方式就永远不合格。”

布鲁斯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，现在可是二十一世纪！假如哥谭最终让哈利马戏团和它的大家庭成为了理查德 约翰 格雷森的监护人，那也是另一码事。而这个，这太过了，一定有什么办法可以扭转这局面。

但连蝙蝠侠都对此无能为力，寄养系统非常糟糕，并且不给人留下任何机会。他突然意识到这正是他布鲁西那面的缺点之一。

“就像我之前提到的，我也经历过失去父母的痛苦，这会让一个孩子改变很多。我愿意适应我生活中的改变，并确保对年轻的格雷森先生来说，我的家庭是安全可靠的。” 

女人咬了咬嘴唇，“我宁愿这个男孩住在一个双亲健全的家庭。”

虽然布鲁斯自己并没有经历过这种事，但是他已经做了足够多的研究，他知道接下来会发生什么。

年龄大一些的孩子，不像婴儿或幼儿，往往很难被领养。有时他们从一个寄养家庭到另一个寄养家庭，其中一些成了流浪儿，一些死了，还有一些被罪犯毁了人生。最终他们要么在街头做小偷，要么被那些甚至不应被视为人类的更恶心的成年人所利用，以各种方式受到虐待。

他讨厌想起这个。多少次，他以蝙蝠侠的身份救过那些被当成私人所有物流落风尘的未成年或刚刚成年的孩子们。  
其实他并不是反对这个行业，但前提是——  
他们还有着清醒的头脑，确切的知道他们在干什么，并且双方都是自愿的。

试着让自己对那些黑暗想法不露声色，布鲁斯阖上了眼。他深深吸了口气，然后睁眼重新看向那个女人，“要怎么做我才能更有机会收养理查德 约翰 格雷森?”

对于她把理查德称为男孩这件事，布鲁斯感到了厌恶，那孩子有自己的名字。没准她只是在这个行业待了太久，所以对一切都变得厌倦；或者她对于他单身这件事抱有偏见；也或许即使他不犯错，不被看作一名不负责的哥谭花花公子，她也会以同样的态度对他。

“如果你有了伴侣，认真的那种，那么我们会考虑你的。但就现在的情况来看，我们不需要你这种醉醺醺的败家子。抚养一个孩子需要付出很多，韦恩先生。可没时间再让你参加所有派对。”

“你确实知道这些派对大部分都是慈善活动吧?为儿童医院和我父母创立的其他基金会服务?”

她低下头，“哦，我是知道，可是你有那么多关于一夜情和酒后壮举的传言。孩子们不仅需要爱和教育，他们最需要的是安定。而你，韦恩先生，可不是很安定。”

所以，他需要一位伴侣，但他实在想不出谁会愿意帮这个忙。塞琳娜已经离开哥谭好几个月了，而考虑到塔里亚住在南达尔巴特，她也出局了。当然他不想去那儿还有很多其他原因，但并不是因为有人知道她。尽管CPS的员工们曾偶尔见过他和塞琳娜在一起。

“其实有这么个……我认真对待的人，”这是一个露骨的谎言①，但他确信自己有着很好的扑克脸。他们不可能看穿他的伪装，这只不过是他不得不戴上的另一个面具罢了。

“那上周的三胞胎呢?”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我只是想让我的伴侣……嫉妒，什么也没发生。”  
除了他把香槟洒了一地，又让阿尔弗雷德用豪华轿车只带走了他，留下三胞胎在原地瞪着他。

“那为什么你伴侣没跟你一起来呢?”她皱起眉，就连他的律师们也用同样的表情盯着他。

布鲁斯对他们微笑，虽然他现在最不想做的就是微笑，有她那种人在边上实在很难微笑，他的脸开始因为维持这微笑太久而感到疼痛。②  
“我的伴侣对他的父母很好，我真希望他们在这，但我是不会打扰他们的家庭时间的。可如果会面有帮助的话，我会安排你见见他们。”

那个女人皱起了眉，她的眉头紧锁着。

布鲁斯队里的一位女律师清了清嗓，她盯着CPS的员工，“就像你之前说的，一个双亲家庭，或者至少有着稳定感情关系可以趋向前者的人是合适的。一旦韦恩先生和他的伴侣取得联系，我们会再打电话给你安排会面。同时与其让格雷森先生住在团体之家③，不如让他暂时住在韦恩庄园里。”

CPS的女人怒气冲冲地站了起来，与布鲁斯和律师们挨个握手。“很好。那你会有一个星期的时间和我们联系，这个星期里格雷森先生可以和你住一起，但过了这个星期，我恐怕你们就没法在一起了。”

“谢谢你,女士。”布鲁斯点了点头，刚一松手他转身就走，他的律师团也紧随其后。

在停在大楼外的劳斯莱斯边上，布鲁斯找到了正等着他的阿尔弗雷德。他重重的坐进了车后座，等着艾尔弗雷德帮他把门关好后去开车。

“我需要找一个愿意假装当我认真对待的另一半的人，这看起来是我唯一能收养迪克的方法了。”

“我真心祝您好运,韦恩老爷。好像您没有赶走所有值得的伴侣似的。”

布鲁斯为阿尔弗雷德的语气瑟缩了一下。实际上他有过的情人比媒体宣扬的要少很多，一夜情的次数也远远少于他误导媒体的。  
一切都是为了那个使命。  
当然，收养是一件他既没想到，也没备好备用方案的事。但为了领养迪克，现在已经没有回头路了。所以他必须尽快找个人，一个诚实，但是仍能设法装作他另一半的人。

“您的律师们不能帮助您吗，先生？”

“看起来他们没准备好解决方案。我最好还是找一个伴侣，这样即使是将来CPS也不太可能剥夺我对迪克的法定监护权。”

车驶过一幢又一幢的建筑，布鲁斯看着这移动的风景，直到他们驶上通往庄园的路。这条路有着更出色的风景，树木高大挺拔，枝条因累累的花朵和果实而低垂。布鲁斯正看着山茱萸的花瓣在微风的吹拂下飘落，直到突然，阿尔弗雷德停下了车。

“阿尔弗雷德？怎么了？”他抬头看向阿尔弗雷德的后脑勺。

“我们前面的路上好像有人，一个人和…看起来应该是辆摩托。”④

布鲁斯解开安全带，打开门冲向那个人。他的心怦怦直跳，喘了几次后心率才恢复到正常水平。

他不知道这场事故是怎么发生的，周围没有其他人，很可能这个男人已经死了。

他确信这是个男人。

布鲁斯跪下来，用两根手指按住男人脖子附近的脉搏，等着。

然后他感觉到了，“阿尔弗雷德,他还活着，叫救护车。”

“不，”街上的人呻吟道，“不要救护车。”

布鲁斯瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，他已经拿出了手机，但还没拨通。

“我们不能就这样把你留在这，先生……”

“肯特……克拉克肯特。”

“这么说，他还记得自己的名字。”阿尔弗雷德小声说。

布鲁斯点了点头，直直望进这蓝的异常、蓝的非人的双眼，“我举了几根手指?”

“三根，现在两根，现在四根，又是三根，没举。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“好，这很好。但你出了事故可不好。”

男人皱起了眉，“这不是意外，我被跟踪了。”

真棒。现在有一桩谋杀未遂案等着解决了，这场混乱的监护权之争中的又一个任务。

“你能动吗?”布鲁斯问道。

男人慢慢地站了起来，呻吟着把一只手放在了头上。“能，但我喘不上气了。他们撞上摩托车之前我就先跳下了车。我猜我的朋友是对的，一直有人想杀他们。”

“你不是目标?”布鲁斯皱起了眉。

肯特摇了摇头，“不是，那个拥有…拥有过摩托车的人是。他们搬到哥谭试图逃离干了这事的人，既然他们城市的警察什么都没干，我是指警察已经逮捕了5个不同的人。有人付钱暗杀他们。”

“我可以帮忙。”

肯特眨了眨眼，“什么?”

“我认识一些GCPD的人，一些值得信任的人。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①原文为baldfaced lie，一个固定搭配，指的是显而易见的谎言，像这个例句  
> “I can’t believe Bill would tell such a baldfaced lie. He clearly stole the chocolate; he still has smudges of it on his fingers!”  
> “我不敢相信Bill会说出这样露骨的谎言。他显然偷了巧克力；他手指上还有污迹！”  
> 这也是为什么下文布鲁斯提到他有着扑克脸。
> 
> ②这句翻译感谢木木木木石的帮助！
> 
> ③原文Group home指的是美国一种位于社区内的小型居住设施，它们大部分为患有残疾的儿童或成人提供帮助。这些房子通常只有6人或更少的住户，并由训练有素的护理人员全天24小时照顾。  
> 上述这种团体之家通常是长期的，而针对孩子们的团体之家通常是临时的，在他们找到寄养家庭或者回到亲生家庭之前照顾他们。 
> 
> ④ 第二个“人”其实是body，但是我怎么看都觉得翻译成尸体不行，可一具身体也挺奇怪，就还是翻译成了人。但是又有点重复ORZ 有更好的翻法欢迎来提
> 
> ⑤ 有任何关于翻译的问题或者捉虫都欢迎评论


End file.
